


Tension

by MollyBriana



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBriana/pseuds/MollyBriana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(BonesxReader) <br/>Kirk sends you down to medbay to get your back looked at after it begins hurting. Things don't go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

You grumbled to yourself while walking down the halls of the Enterprise. Your arm reached up towards your shoulder as you tried to massage the tense muscle there as best as you could. Even after repeatedly telling the captain that you were fine and it was just a knot in your back, he insisted that you go see McCoy about it. He told you it was “Just to be sure,” but he seemed a bit eager to send you down to the med bay.

You sighed and put your hand down, feeling that it was doing nothing but causing pain and making your back tenser. When you stepped into the med bay, you could see Bones was busy at work, and were about to turn around when a nurse came to ask you what was wrong. When you answered, she gave you a strange look, but didn’t dare turn you away because it was the captain who had sent you.

She led you to an empty examination table and ordered you to sit down and wait. You sighed and complied with the order, knowing this could possibly take up a good chunk of your day. After an hour, you had done everything you could to occupy your attention span. You had read all the nearby pamphlets about the symptoms of exotic diseases you prayed you’d never get, then reviewed files on your PADD that you needed to go over.

You thought you were staring off into space afterwards, but as your mind became aware of your surroundings, you noticed your (e/c) eyes were set intently on Bones as he worked. You blushed a bit when you noticed how you have been staring for who knows how long, but a part of you thought how could you not? Bones was so good at what he did, even if he did often over work himself.

As he worked on his current patient, a red shirt with a nasty gash on their leg, his face remained calm and focused. Even when he had to inject the necessary hype directly into the wound to disinfect it, he held his concentrated gaze, or at least you assumed so. You couldn’t stomach seeing something like that, so you shut your eyes and turned away.

You decided not to look back once the hypo was administered in fear of being distracted by staring at him again. There was no way that situation wouldn’t end up weird or awkward, and the fact you were here for an unnecessary reason wouldn't help either. You wished you could just walk back up to the bridge and get back to work, but you knew Kirk would send you right back down if he had any suspicion you didn’t follow through with the examination.

“Lieutenant (l/n), what seems to be the problem?” Bones asked, immediately snapping you from your thoughts. You weren’t offended by his lack of a proper greeting. He usually got right to the point while working because he was the CMO, and therefore a very busy man.

“It’s nothing really,” you insisted as you again reached back to massage your shoulder. “My back has been bothering me. It’s probably just a pulled muscle or a knot, but Kirk insisted that I should come down to see you.”

McCoy’s eyes met yours, and he sighed. “Of course he did…” he mumbled, obviously thinking you wouldn’t hear. You quirked a questioning eyebrow, but the gesture was ignored by the doctor as he began examining your back.

“When was your last mission?” he asked as he scanned the tricorder over you.

“A few weeks ago, that uncharted aquatic planet Sulu located,” you answered.

“How did your back feel after you were beamed up?” he continued as he put his tricorder away.

“Fine. My back only started hurting yesterday,” you replied.

“It’s been a few days since you’ve logged any training hours in,” Bones noted as he looked at his PADD. He set it down and walked back over to, now carefully running his fingers along your spine. You knew it was just to examine your back, but each movement his steady fingers made felt like little shocks of pleasure dully pulsing through your body.

“Y-yeah,” you said shakily then took a moment to steady your voice. “I’ve really just been sitting down the past few days.”

“On your console?” he asked as he paused for a moment.

“Yeah, I’ve been taking a few extra shifts to get a little more work done,” you answered. Of course, it was mainly because things had been dull lately, and you didn’t have anything better to do. All of your other friends were bogged down with work, and you just happened to work a lot faster than them and get done a lot earlier.

“That’ll do it,” he said as he stood up. “Your back is probably tense from sitting in the same position for hours. That and stress from the extra work.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” you shot back playfully. From behind, you heard the doctor softly chuckle.

“Okay, so what should I do? Use a heating pad? Ice it?” you inquired. You really were clueless when it came to these things.

The doctor didn’t answer. Instead, you felt his fingers dig into your back, earning a surprised and pained squeal from you. After a moment, he softened his motions, and you could slowly feel your back beginning to loosen up.

“Heat will only do so much, you need someone to work out these knots. Now, I’m no chiropractor, but I’ll do what I can,” he assured.

You bit you lip and nodded, unable to answer. Your back was in pain from the rough massage, but at the same time felt amazing as the stiff up muscle relaxed. Furthermore, you couldn’t believe it was Bones doing this. You never saw him doing anything like it to anyone else, and it just didn’t seem in his nature to do so.

You closed your eyes and mentally tried to suppress the pink color that now dusted your cheeks. You gripped onto the examination table as his hands worked their way up to your shoulder blades, and you silently prayed that he would think it was because of your back and not the fluttering feeling in your stomach.

You flinched when his hand finally moved to the crook of your neck. You couldn’t help it, though, you were ticklish there! Another low chuckle emitted from his lips as he stepped closer and gently pushed your shoulders down.

“Relax,” he ordered quietly and began working on the same spot. How close was he to you now? You wanted so badly to turn around and see, but at the same time were anxious to even attempt it.

You finally steeled your nerves and whipped your head around, only you have your lips meet with his. You quickly pulled away, your cheeks now red with embarrassment. You both lingered close to each other for a moment, sharing the same shocked and confused expressions. You felt his hand,that still rested on your shoulder, travel down to your collar bone and gently pull you closer.

He smiled, placed a kiss on your forehead, and pulled away.

“Stay off your console for a few hours, and use a heating pad to loosened up the rest of your muscles,” he ordered and walked away to take care of his next patient.

You blinked and took a minute to process what happened. Even though you weren’t quite sure, you came to one conclusion. You couldn’t wait until your back was hurting you again.


End file.
